The Amazing Spider-Man 3
by Paradise Noir
Summary: Peter Parker is depressed. The love of his life is dead, and he couldn't save her. He is haunted by the dreams he has in which he saves her over and over again. He doesn't know how he can live with the responsibility of being Spider-Man anymore. When the Sinister Six rises, Peter has to learn the true meaning of being a hero, all while combating his father's darkest secret.
1. Prologue

The Amazing Spider-Man 3

* * *

Prologue

Richard Parker took one last look at his notes before making the worst mistake of his life.

"Norman, the suit isn't stable yet. You haven't given me nearly enough time to complete it."

Norman Osborn scoffed at this statement. "Richard, you've had a whole year to work on this. I've invested millions of dollars into Project V.E.N.O.M. I'm not going to let you stall any longer. I shouldn't have trusted you with V.E.N.O.M."

"Norman, listen to me. Give me two more weeks. Two more weeks is all I need to stabilize the formula! Otherwise, this... thing-" he pointed at some black goo in a sealed container. "-could be toxic, and I won't be held responsible for anything that happens."

"Then so be it. Give it to me."

Richard sighed. He grabbed the container and handed it to Norman. He grit his teeth as Norman snatched it away from him.

"Really, Parker. What could possibly go wrong?"

Norman unscrewed the lid and dipped his fingers inside. "Oh, that's so... cold." ha stated. He looked up at Richard. "See? Nothing to worry ab- AHHHHHH!"

Richard jumped back as he watched the goo cover Norman's entire body.

"Richard! Help me!"

He didn't know whether to help Norman or run away. _Oh God, oh God, oh God... Wh- what have I created? _he thought.

Norman was flailing all over the place, using every ounce of energy he had to try and shake the black goo off of himself. He was knocking over equipment and chemicals. Eventually he hit his head hard on the corner of a lab table and was knocked unconscious. The suit continued to cover him.

"Oh God! Norman!" Richard backed up and waited. Then, when he was sure Norman was dead, he saw a hand emerge from the darkness.

"Norman!" Richard grabbed the hand and pulled as hard as possible. Norman's face eventually could be seen, but it wasn't the same.

It was absolutely hideous. There were patches of green all over, and his eyes were bloodshot. Richard also noticed that his nails were gray and sharp. He looked like a goblin.

Richard pulled once more, and that time he was able to free Norman Osborn from the blob of blackness that sat in the middle of the lab. They both sat there and gasped for air. Richard pulled out his inhaler and took a deep breath.

"I need it." Norman mumbled.

This caught Richards attention. "What?"

"I need it." Norman repeated.

"What? Need what?"

"I need the suit!" Norman tried to dive back into the goo, but Richard held him back. "NO! Have you gone mad?"

Norman started laughing maniacally, trying to kick Richard off. "Let go, Parker!" he said with a cackle.

Richard, in a panic, grabbed Norman and threw him against the wall, pinning him there. Norman struggled against him.

"Listen to me, Norman. I'm going to fix this. I will. But you... need... to-" Richard grabbed a flask and slammed it into Norman's head. "-STOP!"

Norman slumped to the ground, and blood trickled down the left side of his face. The blood, Richard noticed, was dark green.

"I did this. Oh my God... I- I did this!"

Richard scrambled around, trying to find his notes. He had to find a way to fix this. When he found them, he frowned. They were ripped apart and covered in chemicals, rendering them useless. "No..." It was too late. Richard had failed Norman. He knew eventually he would have to make it right. "Don't worry, Norman," he whispered. "I'll make you better. I swear it."


	2. Chapter 1

The Amazing Spider-Man 3

* * *

Chapter 1

"Attention, all units. Robbery in progress on East 21st and Broadway. Officers in the vicinity please respond."

Peter Parker, underneath his Spider-Man mask, groaned. "Another robbery? This is the third one today!"

He jumped off of his normal perch point on one of the Chrysler Building gargoyles. He extended his right arm and pressed his middle and ring finger to his palm, activating his web shooter. A web line shot out from his wrist and attached to a building. He zipped around the corner of the building with incredible speed.

He soon was at 21st and Broadway, where a coffee shop was being robbed.

"Here we go..." Peter mumbled. He dove through the window of the shop. The cashier and robber were both stunned.

"I'll pay for that." Peter said, motioning towards the now shattered window.

The robber took the initiative to shoot at Spider-Man. The cashier ducked behind the counter.

"St- stay back Spider-Man!" stuttered the robber. "I- I'm warning you!"

"Little nervous there, pal?" Peter said as he shot a web at the gun and ripped it away. "Yanno, you're what we in the superhero biz call a 'criminal'."

The robber pulled out another gun from a hidden gun holster and started firing. Peter instinctively dodged every one of the bullets.

"Stay away from me!" cried the robber. In a panic, he ran out the back door into an alley. Peter jumped towards the door and went in pursuit of the criminal.

"Oh where, oh where has my criminal gone...?" Peter sang. "Oh where, oh where could he..." Just then, he saw the robber bolt away from behind a dumpster.

"Oh no you don't!"

Peter shot a web at the robber's foot and tripped him up.

"Hey, looky here!" Peter called out in a stereotypical cowboy voice. "I got me a big one!"

"Let me go you freak!" screamed the robber, who pulled out a reloaded gun and fired at Spider-Man once again. Peter, in order to avoid the bullets, let go of the web that held the robber. The criminal got up and sprinted away.

"Not again." Peter groaned. "Slow down there, buddy!"

The man didn't even look back. He just kept running. Before he could even react, he was yanked up into the air and hung from a lamppost upside down. "Ah, crap."

"You got that right." Peter snapped.

Police cars suddenly swarmed all around, and the police all screamed one thing: "FREEZE!"

"I got him, officers. Don't worry about it."

"Good thing, too. We've been looking for this scumbag." said one of the officers.

"Why? Who is this 'scumbag'? What'd he do?"

"This is Morris Bench, and he was involved in a bank heist a few years ago in Jersey. I guess he finally decided to show his ugly face again after all this time."

Peter turned around and shook his head. "You shoulda stayed hidden, Benchy. Now it's off to jail for you." Peter jumped up and swung away.

"Thanks again, Spidey!" cried the officer.

"Don't mention it!"

* * *

Harry Osborn sat in his cell at Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. He only knew one thing: he was bored.

"Doesn't exactly help that all I can do in this place in stare at a damn wall."

Suddenly he heard his cell door opening. He turned around and saw a security guard standing there with a cell phone. Harry smiled.

"Donald?"

"Yup."

The guard tossed the phone to Harry and closed the door.

"Mr. Menken, I presume?"

"Harry, I should kill you."

"You should, but won't. Remember, I'm in control of those wings, which are keeping you alive, I might add. You don't wanna risk it, do you?"

Donald Menken grunted. "Listen, Osborn, I just wanted to know if the Sinister Initiative is still on."

"Yeah. Anyone get roomed with Rhino yet?"

"Not yet, but the next person to be brought in is supposed to be put in with him. We just have to wait."

"How about Octavius? Is he armed and ready to go? OK, sorry. Bad joke."

"Yes, we've given him the arms. He's ready to operate."

"Great. See you soon, Menken."

Harry hung up and threw the phone against the wall. He laughed manically and saw himself in his mirror. His skin turned green in some spots and his hair became thin. The transformation happened often.

All throughout the night, the inmates and guards in Harry's cell block had to listen to Harry's cackling.


End file.
